


Passion

by enperrytm



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enperrytm/pseuds/enperrytm
Summary: Something explicit for these two
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Passion

Wattson hopped on top of the truck as Wraith boosted her up.

"Oh! Look at the sky... Absolutely _magnifique_..." she adored the atmosphere.

The sun was setting on World's Edge, it left a pink and orange haze on the horizon giving a warm, and tranquil aesthetic among the heavens. The clouds amplified the color allowing for many shades to blossom. The patterns of the clouds gave the sky a gentle, painted texture that blurred the colors.

Wraith looked up, "Isn't it shocking how beautiful the world is?"

Wattson's smile faded, and looked down at Wraith. "It's not funny when you say it, Renee."

Wraith smiled, and walked into the vehicle.

She dropped her bag, and turned on the radio. Wattson kicked her feet, humming to herself, and waited for Wraith to finish. 

She heard static as the channel flipped from podcast to station to news. Eventually, Wraith came upon a music channel she thought was nice.   
She called out the window, "Hey, how's this?"

Wattson silenced herself, and listened to the song.  
"Mmm... It's kind of loud, don't you think?"

"Alright, I'll find a better one for you."

Wattson spread her arms to the sky. This is what it feels like to be truly free. The air was cool, and she could feel the warmth from the day lift as night approached.

No one would want to come out in the night unless they had to. Her and Wraith had the night to themselves. They could do whatever they wanted, even shoot their guns into the air for no reason if they wanted to. She loved being with her.

Although, she was older, Wraith was someone whom she understood out of the many others. She found comfort in her, and with the time they spend together after games, she's never felt happier. She felt special around her, like she mattered. She felt like she was accepted, understood, and truly loved whenever she was around. Like she was free. No one could tell them what to do, and no one could judge them. A small breeze blew, and it felt like her soul had flown with it for just a second.

"Okay, I think you'll like this one," Wraith called out.

The rhythm was upbeat, and the melody filled her. It hugged her with serene, heavy electronic strings. 

" _Je l'aime!_ Good choice!"

Wraith turned the dial, and the volume increased slightly.

She grabbed the bag again, and climbed up next to Wattson. She pulled out one of the blankets she brought, and laid it along the roof the truck. Wattson scooted over for Wraith, and they sat next to each other. 

Wraith pulled her scarf from her neck, and put it behind her. "How long do you think we can keep coming out here?"

Wattson frowned, "I try not to think about it."

Wraith knew what she meant, it's hard to keep up something like this in a violent, unforgiving, and bloodthirsty setting. It's only a matter of time before something bad happens, to put it in the least of terms. These two had something different between the other legends, and their past selves. They now actually have something to lose-- each other.

Wraith pulled out another blanket. Wattson removed her puffy jacket, and set it next to Wraith's scarf. She pulled back her hood, and scooted back closer to her as Wraith wrapped them. She slithered her arm around Wattson's waist, and wrapped around her tightly. Wattson rested her head on Wraith's shoulder.

  
And for awhile they enjoyed the moment.

  
Wraith pushed her face into the blonde's locks. She relished her natural, floral scent. Wattson was someone who had uncovered Wraith's past, she had prospected through her carefully walled up layers. Overtime, she grew to love Wattson's pure and wholesome personality. Never has anyone unlocked a certain part of her that she hated, but Wattson was able to love it, appreciate it, find beauty in it. Wraith soon became absolutely attached, and obsessed. 

  
Wraith chuckled. 

"I hope you're not laughing at your jokes."

"Pff, that's your realm, Natti."

Wattson smiled, it's true. 

"Hey, Nat, I'm hungry."

Wattson sighed.

"What? You love it, don't lie." Wraith smiled at her.

She giggled, " _Oui_ , you're right."  
Wraith pulled Wattson onto her lap, and ran her finger up Wattson's neck and stopped at her chin. Wattson smiled, and pumped her chest, as Wraith ran her hand back down.

Wraith pulled Wattson's zipper down to the end, as she slithered her other hand inside her jumpsuit. She rubbed her skin, searching for what's locked, hidden under her garments. Wattson slipped her sleeves off her shoulders, and Wraith pulled the garment away from her arm. She lifted the blue sweater over her now exposed breast, and felt saliva build as she opened her mouth. Running her tongue around her nipple. 

"Mm..." Wattson let out a small breath, as the change of pace sent a shock down her body. Her heart began to beat faster, her face began to redden, and she got warmer on her own.

"R-Renee, can you be quick this time?"

Renee looked up at her, and continued, pretending she didn't hear her.

She bit on her, and continued to undress her partner, listening to her breath get heavier. She pushed her around onto the roof, and Natalie laid on her back. She pulled her shirt and grabbed her bra along her body off and tossed it to the side. The cold air stung her skin.

Natalie smiled at the now exposed Wraith, and praised her view.

Natalie lifted herself as Renee pulled her jumpsuit away, and massaged her warm thighs. She licked the moistened area of Natalie's panty, and caressed her legs. 

"Natalie, I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

She moaned, in response, and it made Renee smile.

As the music began to rise in tempo, so did Natalie's breath and Renee. She tugged the cloth away next to the others, and began to indulge herself, kissing Natalie's lips. She ran her tongue, and wrapped it around Natalie's exposed clit. Carefully, lapping to the beat and tasting her excreting fluids, as she looked up for Natalie's ecstatic expression.

She ran her tongue, and explored her crevice. Caressing her now hot, tender body, feeling her skin with one hand, and tending, rubbing her sensitive areas with the other. 

Natalie's moans now increased in frequency and volume. She pressed her lips together, trying to contain herself. 

Renee seeing her increase in enjoyment, bit softly on her. She let out a short, and quiet cry. Natalie tensed herself. 

Renee stopped, and pushed herself up.

"W-What're you--? You're not done!" 

"No, but I want a break. My tongue is tired."

Natalie pouted in frustration. She knew very well it wasn't.  
"Well, I'll just finish for you."

"What do you me--?"  
Natalie pushed Renee on her back, and pulled her bottoms off.

  
"N-Natalie, I need a break."  
Natalie positioned herself over Renee.

She smiled, "I know, Rey, I've found a compromise!"

She positioned her leg around Renee's, and set herself down, sharing their bodily liquid and heat. She pressed their crotches together, and thrusted.

It sent a shock up each other's bodies. Renee put her hands on Natalie's legs, as she thrust again. Renee let out a slight moan at what seemed like electric stimulation. 

The drums of the music began to beat, and Natalie thrusted to the song that filled the cold air. Natalie felt Renee's warm, body and watched her expression change. Her breast bounced to her rhythm, and she attempted to speak, but couldn't find the focus to as it was lost in every movement.

Natalie lowered her body, still pressed against her love and continued her rhythm. Thrusting her energy into Renee. Adding to the fire building in each other.

"Na-Nata-Natalie!"

The tempo increased for Natalie, and she pressed herself. Tensing her jaw to endure with Renee. 

"C-Come on..."

Renee gasped, and she rose herself. Natalie rose with her, knowing Renee was close to her limit. Renee's legs began to shake unable to keep her strength as it was being poured into enduring the fire in her, each thrust sending shockwaves that make it blaze wilder.

Renee, nearing her the top, unable to rise anymore, knew Natalie wasn't going to stop, began to press herself into Natalie, and aligned herself her rhythm. Each letting out a cry of pleasure surge. 

Natalie sat up, and positioned herself over Renee again. She leaned forward to meet her lips with hers, and found Renee's electric touch on her lip. They moved together--   
"N-Natalie!" Renee let released her build-up, and Natalie loosened with her. Renee shook unable to sustain herself anymore. 

Their tension disintegrating, and blood rushing to their head. They collapsed, Natalie fell on Renee. Their chests pressed against each other, their hearts and breath heavy.

Renee felt Natalie's chest pound on hers.

Natalie pushed herself up weakly to see Renee, who beamed with joy. Natalie returned a smile. Renee ran her hands up woman's body, as she lowered herself to meet lips again. Natalie felt Renee mouth words without speaking, "I'm so in love with you." She gave a gentle laugh, and continued.

Natalie fell next Renee, and relaxed as her partner pulled a thick blanket over the two. Their body warmth trapped under the cover protecting them from the cold outside. 

"You came first, I'm not _shocked_! Get it?"

Renee laughed, and spooned her little dork, snuggled in the now starry night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this listening to After Laughter  
> thanks for reading


End file.
